


On Edge

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Edging, F/M, NSFW, Sex, Smut, Teasing, sex with another person in the room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Written for the SPN Smut Appreciation Day. Dean shows the reader what teasing does to him.





	

It had been an excruciatingly long day. And Y/N wasn’t making it any better.

They’d set off from the bunker this morning, driving across country for a non-urgent case in Delaware. It was a day’s journey, split into two shifts, and for the first half, Sam had been dozing in the back seat. Dean hadn’t argued, quite happy to have his girl up front with him.

The first thing he’d noticed was the way she’d been looking at him all morning. Sidelong gazes from the passenger seat, when she thought he wasn’t looking, and then it escalated to little touches of her hand along his thigh.

When they’d stopped at a gas station, and Sam had begged off snack duty for the men's room, Dean hadn’t thought anything of it, proceeding to fill the car up, as Y/N ducked in for her favourite sweets. She’d passed by him at the pump, batting her lashes, before dropping a bag of Cheetos on the floor. As she bent over, her cleavage was on full display, and Dean’s attention was caught, distracting him from the pump, which promptly clicked to warn him he was overfilling the tank.

Y/N had just giggled and climbed back into the front seat, looking the picture of innocence as Sam returned, and Dean paid for the gas. As he got back into the car, he chanced a look over at her, seeing her sucking on a red vine in a manner that gave his lower brain all sorts of filthy ideas. He turned the key in the ignition, and the Impala roared to life, covering his groan of frustration as Y/N let the sweet pop out of her mouth.

A few hours later, and night was beginning to fall. They stopped again, picking up some more food from the store. Sam staying in the car, searching for local motels and making a reservation, as Dean and Y/N went inside. Y/N kept smiling to herself, and Dean watched her carefully, noticing how she brushed up against him whenever possible, her grabby little hands lingering on his ass, or shoulder. He huffed, narrowing his eyes as she grabbed a drink-to-go, blatantly fellating the straw as she followed him back to the car.

‘Bad news, guys,’ Sam started, as Dean and Y/N climbed back into the car, the former throwing his brother a healthy shake and a bag of chips. ‘Only one motel had a vacancy and it was a queen double. So we’re gonna have to share.’

Y/N raised an eyebrow as Dean growled, scrubbing a hand over his face. ‘Fantastic,’ he muttered, starting the car again.

The motel was another half hour drive, and as they pulled into the parking lot, Sam yawned, stretching in the backseat. ‘How can you be tired?’ Y/N asked, frowning back at him. ‘You slept most of the day.’

Sam shrugged. ‘I dunno. Reading in the car just kinda tires me out, you know?’ He smiled at her, before climbing out of the stationary vehicle, waiting for the both of them to join him before heading to the reception. They waited outside as he grabbed the room key, and Y/N sidled up to Dean, smiling coyly.

‘Guess we’re out of luck tonight then, huh?’ She whispered, and Dean grunted as her hand landed on his chest, dragging down over his chest and stomach. ‘Pity. I’ve been having all sorts of wicked thoughts.’

‘I noticed,’ he replied, trying to keep his cool. Y/N stepped back, just as the reception door opened and Sam appeared with the key.

‘Two beds. No funny business. I do not need a repeat of Kentucky,’ he warned, and Y/N giggled as Dean rolled his eyes. ‘Seriously. I have no need to see Dean’s naked ass ever again.’ He kept walking, stopping at door number seven and opening it, not waiting for his brother and friend to follow. They joined him a few moments later, shutting the door. ‘I’m taking the first shower.’

Y/N held her hands up, before taking a seat on the bed nearest the door. ‘No worries, Sam. Take your time.’ Sam paused, watching her for a moment, before shaking his head and retreating to the bathroom. Y/N looked over at Dean, a sly grin on her face. ‘So…’

‘So, I’m gonna go get food. You can stay here.’ He rolled his eyes as she pouted. ‘You’ve been on one all day, winding me. I’d like to pick up some food without someone grabbing my ass, or dick, or whatever it is you want. Sleeping when you’re horny isn’t fun, sweetheart.’

‘Oh, I know,’ she replied, crossing her legs and leaning back. ‘Get me some pancakes, will you?’

He grunted, before heading out of the door.

*****

Winding Dean up was always fun. But tonight, you were feeling extra playful, and you weren’t sure how far you could push him. All day you’d been groping him, affording him the best view of your tits in the tight little top you were wearing. Giving the red vines a blow job had been a spur-of-the-moment thing, but you’d been able to see his visible reaction.

The side effect of being horny was something you could live with. You were holding back from doing what you wanted and hopping into the shower after Sam to relieve some tension, preferring to stick to your plan.

When Dean returned with food, he was wary around you, so you smiled sweetly and ate without bugging him. Sam retired to bed early, and you’d put a film on your laptop whilst Dean cleaned his guns. Eventually, Sam’s snores signified that he was asleep, and you got up, turning the laptop off, before picking up your bag. You dropped it onto the bed heavily, and Dean glanced at you, before looking back to his gun.

With a smile, you started to strip slowly, dragging your shirt up, feeling Dean’s eyes on you as you did so. You kept moving, giving a slight sway of your hips as you tugged the shirt over your head, letting your hair fall loose from its confines. 

Dean grunted and shifted in his chair, clicking his gun back together.

You unbuttoned your pants, toeing your boots off before pushing the material down your legs until it pooled at your feet, where you stepped out of it gingerly. Bending over, your ass clad in the black thong that Dean  _ loved _ , you removed your socks, before standing straight and reaching around to your back and unhooking your bra.

Dean gave a sharp intake of breath as you let that fall to the floor too. Your eyes darted to Sam, who was on his side, facing away, clearly dead to the world, and you turned, giving Dean an eyeful of you in the simple black thong. He wasn’t even hiding his reaction, the bulge in his pants visible in the low light. You kept your eyes on his as you plucked the black thong away from your skin and let them fall, stepping out of them, kicking them away with the rest of your clothes.

A sweet smile covered your face, and you tilted your head. ‘Goodnight, baby.’

His face fell, and you turned away, trying not to giggle as you crawled under the covers, hearing Dean’s gun drop to the table. You curled into the sheets, closing your eyes and stifling your laughter, feeling your heart pound in excitement.

‘You’re such a little tease,’ Dean growled quietly, shucking his clothes as he moved closer and you risked a peek out of one eye, just in time to see him pull his shirt over his head, revealing his firm stomach and lickable chest. ‘You think I won’t teach you a lesson, just cause Sammy’s sleeping over there.’

You covered your mouth, feeling the bed dip under his weight, and the covers shifted. Dean’s hands grabbed at your waist, pulling you close to him, making you squeak in surprise. His mouth hovered over yours, hot breath fanning across your lips and you opened your eyes, looking up at him in the low light.

‘Whatcha gonna do, Winchester?’ You challenged, smirking. ‘I know you can’t keep quiet.’

He narrowed his eyes, one hand releasing your waist to push between your legs, and you gasped, quickly pinning your lips together to stave off the sound. His fingers slid between your folds, and he grinned. ‘You aren’t exactly quiet either, princess.’ His hand moved between your thighs, coaxing them open, two fingers opening you up and pushing inside your wet heat. A moan stuck in your throat as he thrust into you, using his thumb to tease at your clit. ‘Hmm, someone’s wet. That from teasing me?’

‘Gah,’ you couldn’t stop the sound, and you froze, listening for anything from Sam, but Dean didn’t stop, still lazily thrusting his fingers into your tight channel. ‘Dean -’ You hissed.

‘Well, if you can’t keep quiet -’ he paused, pulling his hand away and you mewled in loss. ‘I’ve got something that might help.’ He climbed to his knees, his thick, hard cock swaying centimetres from your face. ‘You don’t get to service a red vine without following up on the promise, Y/N.’

You smiled, reaching one hand up to wrap around his cock, relishing the moan he gave as you started to pump his length slowly. Arching your neck, you parted your lips, taking the tip of his cock into your mouth, swirling your tongue around the tip. Dean groaned, one hand grabbing the back of your head lightly, encouraging you to continue.

Closing your eyes, you took more of him into your mouth, hollowing your cheeks and breathing through your nose, making small sounds around his sensitive member. He was breathing heavily, and you kept moving until his cockhead bumped against the back of your throat, almost making you gag. You pulled back, repeating the motion until your head was bobbing in earnest on his dick. His fingers tightened on your head, but he didn’t push, allowing you to control the pace as he held still, his hips shaking a little with the effort.

‘You’re so fucking good at that, baby,’ he grunted, and you smiled around him, pulling all the way back to swipe your tongue over his head, lapping up the precome that gathered there. Then you were on him again, taking him all the way in and Dean gave a sharp gasp at the sensation, just as you pulled all the way off of him, slipped past his hand and lay back, smirking at his sudden distress. ‘That’s not fair,’ he groaned, his hand wrapping around his cock.

You shrugged, still smirking, and Dean growled, falling back down onto his side, pulling you close. His lips claimed yours, his tongue licking at the inside of your mouth. You responded in kind, grinding yourself against him, your hands gripping his shoulders as he roughly kissed you, his cock pinned between your stomach and his.

His hand snaked back between you, his fingers pushing into your body easily, and you whined into his mouth, making him break away, panting hard. ‘Uh-uh. Be quiet, Y/N.’ You nodded, biting your lip, raising one leg up to allow him better access. He groaned, adding a third finger, and you yelped, clinging to him and trying to keep quiet. You could feel the climax brewing in your core, and you quivered, taking a shaky breath as he turned his attention to kissing your neck, moving his way down to your breasts. As his mouth closed around one hardened peak, your orgasm hit, and you clamped down on the cry that threatened to spill out. Your walls fluttered around Dean’s fingers, and he turned to your other breast, coaxing you through your peak without stopping.

When Dean pulled away, you were breathing heavily, fingers curled in the sheets, and he smiled like the cat that got the cream, tugging you until you were on your back, splayed out underneath him. He positioned himself between your thighs, sitting back on his haunches, stroking his hard cock as he watched you try to recover from your orgasm.

‘I think you’re losing the game, Y/N,’ he commented, and you smirked, looking up at him, sighing through the muddle of hormones that made your body go lax. 

‘How do you know this wasn’t my intention all along?’ You asked, and he chuckled. ‘Now, why don’t you stop talking and fuck me?’

‘Feisty,’ he teased, leaning forward, rubbing the tip of his cock through your folds and you clenched at nothing, mewling. ‘Hmmm, someone wants my cock.’ Dean sat back again, releasing his cock to grasp your hips, dragging you down until your ass was balanced on his thighs. His length pressed into you, and you held your breath, unable to stop the moan that left you as he sank into your pussy, filling you to the brim.

He stilled for a moment, his breathing uneven as he allowed you to adjust to the penetration, his eyes on you as you arched up. Glancing over to check Sam was still asleep, he grinned, starting a slow rhythm, not pulling out too far before easing back in, stoking the flame slowly.

Your arms were at your sides, and you fisted the sheets, lifting your ass up a little with each thrust, needing more force, but Dean was in control. His hands held you fast, only allowing the small amount of friction that he wanted, and it was infuriating to feel the slow burn, the pleasure simmering but not making it to the boil.

‘Dean!’ You squeaked, only to find his large hand clamping over your mouth, stopping you from saying anything else. Sam snorted in his sleep and rolled onto his front, and Dean narrowed his eyes.

‘Shush, sweetheart. You don’t want Sam to ruin our fun now, do you?’ You shook your head, and Dean grinned, releasing his hold on you. He pulled away, kneeling up and you scowled. ‘On your knees. Wanna fuck you nice and deep.’

You hesitated, knowing that doggy style was one way guaranteed to make you scream, but the way Dean was looking at you, you knew you wouldn’t resist. As he waited, you rolled onto your belly and pushed yourself up onto your knees, feeling Dean shift behind you. One hand landed on your ass, and the tip of his cock pressed into you again. You gathered the pillow close, using it to cover your face and quieten your moans as he bottomed out, his cock deep inside you, stretching you open.

‘God,’ he hissed, his fingers clenching into your ass, his entire body shaking. ‘Feel so fucking good.’ He pulled back, giving a sharp thrust, and the headboard of the bed slammed into the wall.

Both of you froze at the loud noise, looking over at the other bed. Seconds ticked past, and Sam didn’t move, and didn’t stop snoring, and you sighed in relief. Dean frowned, and nudged forward.

‘Get your hands up on the headboard,’ he instructed, and you panicked - without the pillow, you wouldn’t be able to stay quiet, but if the headboard banged, Sam would wake up. Dean nudged you again, and you reluctantly raised yourself up, placing your hands on the edge of the headboard and held it fast. ‘Don’t worry. I’ll keep you quiet.’

You bit your bottom lip as he started to roll his hips, keeping his thrusts shallow again, leaning forward and wrapping one arm around your waist. He pulled you back, the headboard coming away from the wall as he fucked you. His cock thrust up into you, and you opened your mouth to cry out at the sensation, only to find Dean’s hand over your mouth again.

It was beyond the hottest thing he’d ever done to you, and the feeling of being completely trapped and restrained made you wetter around him, the sound of his cock slamming into your body bordering on pornographic. The almost-silent grunts and groans, and your own heavy breathing into his hand was heady and you tightened up, feeling your second orgasm fast approaching.

‘Fuck, I don’t think I’m gonna last,’ Dean groaned, his forehead against the back of your neck. ‘Holding you like this -’ He trailed off, his cock throbbing and swelling inside you, as the intense coupling took the same toll on him as it did you.

Pleasure exploded throughout your body, and you came with a squeal into Dean’s hand, temporarily forgetting about the other occupant of the room. Dean was right behind you, literally, pumping rope after rope of come into your pussy, filling you up as you panting and spasmed around him.

The room fell into silence as he stopped moving, and you relinquished your hold on the headboard. Dean removed his hand from your mouth, easing away from you and moving to clean up. Neither of you spoke as he slipped back into bed, gathering you into his arms and pressing a kiss to the top of your head.

Slowly, you fell into a deep and restful sleep, Dean’s arms never letting go of you.

Sunlight and Sam’s voice roused you from sleep the next morning. You couldn’t help but giggle as you opened your eyes and saw the covers had slipped over Dean’s hips, showcasing his firm, and very bare ass to his horrified brother.

‘Oh, come on, you two!’


End file.
